Talk:Ixion is Come!
YAY NEW AVY =^-^= =3 has to be an Avy S-E promised us summoners a new one =P Who cares 2 lghtning avatars like Haitani stated...its just the element of the avy. Fenrir is basicaly Moon Light and Diabolos Dreams they both are represented by darkness but have their own positions o.x Ixion could be thunder based but still have a different tittle like the article was saying Ixion the Reaper of Souls o.o meh but i digress Thunder Horse weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! - Grand Summoner Kaylakitty New SMN Avatar? Would make sense based on the Greek story of Ixion. His horses were stolen by Deioneus. --Zatnyckatel 13:38, 6 June 2008 (UTC). Well, incase you missed the memo, Ixion is a summon. (REF:FFX) --RyoRiazaku 14:31, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes, in FFX, Ixion was a summon, but tell me where in that description it states what Ixion will be in this game. All evidence *I* see points to that, but it does not say. --Seeko 14:33, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Yes, nothing in this text clearly says that Ixion will be the new avatar, but I am hoping that he is. It would be about time SE came through on their promise to summoners for a new avatar. --Jwhiteker 10:10am, 6 June 2008 (CST) Prolly going to be an HNM like Cerberus >.> --Ash 15:24, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Maybe, they were talking about adding HNMs in the past. Shentok 15:28, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Pretty sure he'll have some kind of role in the game. As to what that is, it's all speculation at this point. I for one, hope he'll be an Avatar. Even though my SMN is only at 37 now, I find the job amusing and would love more Avatars to play with. Zareth 16:14, 6 June 2008 (UTC) I like seeing everyone freaking yout like "Uuuuh Ixion he's like totally gonna be an avatar" .. yeah of course.. another Lightning Avatar? ... so 2 Lightning avatars and for every other element only 1!? (except... whatever carby and fenrir have in common, dunno I'm THF not a SMN ;). I guess he's just another Mission Boss like Bahamut on CoP he also used to be a summon monster in the older FFs. --Haitani 17:44, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Carby is light, fenrir is dark. diablos is also dark, so thats 2 dark summons. who cares if theres only 2 lightning and all the others only have one...i just want more summons. IF he is a summon that would sure make a sweet looking one. I thought SE said new summons, with a S, as in more than one. maybe I'm just hopeful though. Littledarc I wonder if he's connected to the WotG expansion, sort of how Diabolos is connected to CoP. I'm not ready to bet on him being a summon just yet, though I'd be estatic if he was. On another note, Diabolos and Fenrir both being Dark avatars sort of makes sense. Since light and dark are the two elements not connected in the elemental wheel, those (to me) would be the most likely candidates for avatar doubling, not Thunder. My guess is Ixion is more like an NM or mission boss like Odin or Bahamut. (Of course, SE might be releasing duplicates of all the elements, who knows? Maybe we'll see a Famfrit or Pandemonium avatar someday.) --Anobi 18:48, 6 June 2008 (UTC) I'm srry id this is a new Avatar I'm royally pissed... BLM has recieved 0 count them 0 new productive spells in 5 years, and if the argument is lolmerits, your lolstupid, since there are no other available tier 2 merits for blm... seriously wtf!!! Milotheshort 21:39, 6 June 2008 (UTC) *COUGHwarp2andretraceCOUGH* Gsarivan 22:02, 6 June 2008 (UTC) No new spells? lol. I do have to say though if anyone should be upset, it's us RDM's. Now quit complaining >.> so i guess you don't need your retrace then. totally cant make money off of that...no way is that productive at ALL. lets keep it about Ixion not about how blm needs this and blm needs that. blm is already beefy, you'll be lucky if you don't get nerfed. Littledarc Yet another bit of wisdom from a non-blm. Thx for proving my point. I can't recall the last time i saw a decisive victory from a mage casting a travel spell. The point i'm addressing is ofensive and defensive capability, and before you say hey but you can solo, ya on beastmen pets, and it really is kinduv forced upon the community... Also ne job except maybe whm can solo beast pets ><. The dev team needs to think these things through a little more is my real point, plenty of other jobs could use some new abilities too. Once the patch is released we'll see where this is heading, but i won't hold my breath. Milotheshort 23:07, 6 June 2008 (UTC) And once again you fail.... This discussion is about Ixion, nothing about BLM. Keep your ADHD comments about your own failings to yourself. Now my 2cents on this. I assume it will be like Diabolos and that you need to beat him in a mission or quest first IF he was to become and avatar. And more then likey... you will need 5 SMN or 5 BLM to defeat it easily LOL. J/k but Time will tell. Plus i was thinking maybe SE will give this avatar some good stuff Pre-Lv70. My SMN is still under 40 but I have all the Avatars and i really see no point in having so many at the Lv i'm at except to go "Look at me, i'm Uber-Smn >.>" --Azaron 00:03, 7 June 2008 (UTC) @Milo havnt you noticed all the jobs are getting new abilities? maybe not paying attention to jobs that arn't in your little blm box? EPIC FAIL @azaron hey man dont feel bad. at least your smn is 40 and has all the summons. ive seen people that are 50 don't have the main ones. IF Ixion is a new summon i hope that WoTG missions arn't as crazy as CoP was when it first came out. Littledarc so odin is lightning, ceb is fire, baham is dark, alexander is earth. how far are you going to go with this new smn thing, there are more old smns in the game as characters and nms ten there is smns, are we going to start asking y gilgamesh isnt a smn and y cid isnt flying the airship? and where did diablolos come from, was he from a different ff i didnt play? what it seems this might be is a helper in the past straight out. and thats a big guess for me. if ou wan tendless summons, please go play ff8 and if you wnat 1 of each element go play fftactics There are a lot of Summons from previous games that aren't available as summons (yet?) in FFXI. Dark is the only element that we have two summonable avatars of (not including spirits, of course). I'm a summoner and have also been eagerly waiting for the promised new avatars, but until the update blatantly specifies that a given avatar is obtainable, I'm not going to get my hopes up. I, personally, would LOVE it if Ixion were obtainable as a summoner's avatar, but I won't expect it and let myself be let down if he turns out to only be a mission NPC or campaign boss or something. As far as elemental reasoning goes, Lightning is kind of a strange one to give a second avatar of. Simply due to the elemental wheel. If we got one of those six, it is probably that we would get five other avatars, of the other elements, to balance out. What we really need is a new Light Avatar. Carbuncle has little use in the end game, but there are so many things weak to light (Imps, Bats, Goblins, Demons... to name a few) that we could use some good light-based offensive. 04:17, 7 June 2008 (UTC) If they do go through with adding new summons, I wouldn't mind Ixion although he's kinda odd looking with claws an all, but I'll still have the little buried hope of seeing Phoenix as a summon. Wait... Ixion IS Come? --Thris 00:53, 8 June 2008 (UTC) That bugged me too. Sounds weird. --Urth 01:00, 8 June 2008 (UTC) What's with all the hate going on in this discussion? Yes, BLM hasn't gotten much recently, and yes, the same thing goes for a number of jobs. BLM got shafted with ToAU, admit it. when you can TP burn why bother set up a magic burst? before you try to bash me, my BLM is level 4. I would like to think this is something other than a new summon personally, maybe an HNM or something, but a summon would be pretty cool, and Ixion always was one of my favorite summons. That being said, they ruined his feet, wtf are those things anyway? in FFX didn't it have hooves? -Hiku Agreed with Ash, it's another HNM. - Illivatur There's actually nothing wrong with the grammar of "Ixion is come." It sounds weird because it's a tense that isn't commonly used anymore (present perfect tense, I believe? Could be wrong... I'm not an English major) and it uses the "be" helper verb with a verb dealing with motion and existance, ("come, specficly), a trait English stole from German way back when. (Nowadays we English speakers just tend to use the "have" helpers for everything.) Things were said like that more often in days of yore, which is one of the main reasons I'm positive this has something to do with WotG. Kudos to SE for the immersion! --Anobi 20:40, 8 June 2008 (UTC) The asteroid in the sky on the news banner pic gives it away over Ye Olde English used in the title... Maverick 15:49, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Ixion 0.o? I dont know wasnt a personal favorite from the wide selection of possible summons. I do believe he is probably tied in with the storyline for WotG, similar to diabolos, odin, Bahamut. IF it is a new avatar, i wouldnt bash it though it would make more sense to have a second light type imo. But you never know maybe SE changed Ixion's original properties so that his attacks are more of a light base even though thunder based in appearance. With SE you can never tell till they actually release it. Few examples of this would be Cursed sphere for blu being water based as blu magic but Dark when used by the mob, or Fenrir being Dark but having only 1-2? actually dark type attacks. So i guess we will all just have to wait and see. My 2cents Odin would have been an awesome avatar to have been added to summoners line up. ^^ Just my opinion though.Steamboat Wi11y 21:04, 8 June 2008 (UTC) to all you people complaining, there has been nothing to say BLM and RDM wont be getting new stuff in this update, the developers said they have plans for ALL jobs on more than one occasionWildsprite 23:16, 8 June 2008 (UTC) DRG needs moar love =;_;= DRG has been in despreat need of new abilites! >_< The story given by Square would clearly point to Ixion as an HNM/Pop NM/ Plot NM opposed to an Avatar . The Mercs are chasing it , there is no mention of a Summoner being present . Ixion was a Summons in Past Final Fantasy just as Bahamut and Atomos . But Square has Stated Clearly that Bahamut wont be Summoned .We can only wait and see . Tho a New Avatar would be cool since SUmmoner has been shafted the in the past 2 expansions thus far .--MIKUMARU 13:51, 9 June 2008 (UTC)